Possessive Blood
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Rating: M Desires inside..can allow to be molded and held..bonded by blood and love. KQJ/GW Grimverse Slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck nor any characters affliated with the show. I am just a fan of it. I do not own KillerQuackerjack nor Gigawatt. They are concepts created by :iconJamcub: I got permission to write about these characters. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot fanfic inspired by a day dream that i had. Also, it was inspired by listening to alot of the Smashing Pumpkins and alot of other artists. I will put links to their songs down below for your musical enjoyment. I do hope you like this fanfic, :iconJamcub:. **

**Lyrics are from Smashing Pumpkin which i take no credit for. **

_Lyrics=Italics_

**Warning: This is a slash fanfic, which means some M/M action, with a lemon to par. If you do not like, i suggest then you don't go any further. **

**Rating: M (for blood, abusive violent scenes, language and Lemon, and some mention of gore.) **

**Pairing: KQJ/GW **

**Note: Written with Gigawatts view in mind..hopefully. :P**

**Timeline: none..though JJ won't be mentioned in this. **

**Possessive Blood**

**by**

**Marih Dimitri **

Actions...words...these thoughts never seem to give me a moment notice. I usually never have given them thought, due to my mind being fried. Though, those days are past behind me. Heh..another thought. The past. It always seems to roll on back and yet..it's infectious hold that it has on me. The sky is particularly dark today, gazing upon the clouds. It'll rain soon. I'll have to hurry back to the werehouse before the drops of dew sprinkle upon my body.I hate to be shorted out. Running through the dark, empty streets. Hardly anyone comes out anymore.

Why should they?

Death and despair is what await them. I don't really care, as long as they dont' bother me...or JJ. Speaking of which, he went off into a camp school grounds for the weekend, which i am thankful for. More or less avoiding the crimson orbs of his father..and his shiny steel.I swung the doors open, shuffling myself towards the kitchen, with broken tiles and such, tosssing a plastic bag on the kitchen counter, containing this week's groceries. If it last that long! Knowing Quackerjack, he'll raid through everything without question, before going out in the night to stain his hands with blood. Every week is the same. He goes in, eats, sleeps, little words and death glares towards me, eyeing JJ with micheavious glints in his eyes, wanting blood..always blood.

Why can't it be like before?

There my mind goes, heading to the past again. Cutting up a celery for chicken broiled soup reminded me on how Quackerjack would play with his food. Every meal time was fun time for him. Ha..just like a kid, he would put on a full theaterical act, staring a vegetable and somehow the story would ended in tradegy. I loved how creative he would get. He made me smile for hours with those antics. But smiles turned into fears. He has changed so much i no longer recongized him as the loving jester that he once was. Now, his eyes are a pool of hate, rage, and murderous tendencies.

And to think, i had a crush on him.

And i still do.

An hour had pass, my soup boiling up as the rolls were fetched out of the oven. My miscolored orbs gazed upon the clock. A quarter till Eleven. He'll be home soon. I put the rolls in a basket, turning off the stove and oven. I reached over the coverboard, grabbing two plates, two bowls and two spoons, serving a helping of soup in both bowls. The clocked chimed in, Eleven o' Clock. My body tensed. He would be walking through those doors any minute now. Quickly, i placed the pot of soup back on the stove top, getting a bowl of salad i had chopped up earlier, placing it on the center of the table.

SLAM!

The doors swung open, a shuffle of feet with drips of blood casading down the floor. Crimson Orbs slited through the darkness, his grin plastered and stretched from cheek to cheek. "Honey, i'm hoooommmme!" He jeered, splatters of blood dripping from his outfit. He walked towards the kitchen, watching as every drop of blood dripped on the floor. I would have to clean that up. I preoccupied myself with cleaning the used dishes, no intention of gazing towards him. But he had his sights upon me. His crimson orbs peered straight at me, as i continued wash, scrub and dry dishes. I couldn't look at him. Not now.

Not when my heart would melt.

Calous hands dug deep into my shoulder, his breath hoarse, with a tint of liquor flavoring it. "Look at me, Gigs!"

Those words. Dark and Deep. But i can't fathom to turn around and gaze upon those crimson orbs. Not now. Not when he's this close. "Get off!" I hissed, pushing him off a bit. My big mistake for the night. A gruff calous hand gripped around my throat, throwing me down on the table, with a knee connecting into my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. I coughed and gasped, desprately trying to catch a breath. I felt him forcing me to turn around, leering down, breathing down my nostrils, flicking his wrist as a blade appeared, pricking my throat slightly. "Is that any way to treat your pal? ehehe." He pressed the blade harder into my throat, crimson fluid trickling down a bit, as i gasped for air, my orbs slightly gazing upon his. He quickly darted the blade away, his tongue lashing down and licking slowly across my cut, lapping the fluid. "You WILL always look at me, Gigs! Ehehe...You belong...to me!," he whispered darkly, lapping his tongue again in my crimson fluid, letting me fall flat on the floor. I coughed, trying to grasp my air flow, as he sat down on the table, eating his dinner ravanously. Slowly, i rose up, rubbing my stomach, touching my neck, feeling the warmth of his tongue still upon my skin. He grabbed my tail, had me sitting on his lap as he ate.

The next morning, the werehouse was a mess, blood stains, spilled soup with chunks of chicken splattered about. Quackerjack had the notion last night to pour soup all over my person and slam my body down with the pot. The reason for that? For not bringing a proper sugary sweet. My body ached, with the cut throbbing a bit, his way of showing possession towards me.

Possession..i wish would turn into love.

But i can only dream. I wiped the brow off my forehead, the wearhouse finally shining and sparkling much like my electric bolts. Quackerjack was out again but tonight, he will not be greeted by me. No! Tonight, is my night to go out! I had waited all week for this. Admist having my hand burned in the stove top, or Quackerjack kicking my spine down when i didn't clean his jester clothing the right "proper" way, this is an event i have been waiting for. A few hours passed on by, my trivial shopwork to a minimum since Quacky didn't return throughout the day.

Evening illuminated the night with it's eternal lightbulbs darted everywhere admist the sky. I hung up my white labcoat, checking my outfit for the night. A satin colored mustard blouse with khaki pants on, and polished brown shoes. Quickly, i grabbed my wallet, shutting the wearhouse doors and heading toward the old haunt.

Not much has changed, with the exception that it has gotten bigger and turns into a nightclub/bar/whore house, whatever you want to do in there, if you will to do it. Passing through the doors, i see a couple of men hanging around the pool tables. Some head to the bar and try their clever catch lines with the girls...and some other men as well. Yeah, there is no boundries here. My reputation had always been the "fruitcake" even when i was Megavolt.

So i like men. Big deal.

I took an empty seat, ordering a small martini glass, looking out across the dance floor. Not many dancers out there..nor many men for that matter. Most of the good looking ones had already catered off with the sluts. The girls usually parade thier figures in order to get an easy hook up and a fling for the night. One man in particular was eyeing me from a distance, his baby blue eyes striking across the room. He was a tall dane figure, very muscular, his face melting away anyone's heart.

The player type, i could tell. He picked up his beer and walked towards my direction. My face flushed into a tint of pink, nervous of what to say to him. "Hello there, cutie!," he spoke in an angelic voice, "What's a sweet beaut like you doing here?" A smile crept across my cheeks. This is the first time in a long time anybody had payed attention to me. Let alone..spoke to me in a unique way.

"I'm savoring my drink." For emphasis, i took a sip of my martini, my eyes gazing towards his own. "Well. You shouldn't be alone, doll. Your a gem that should be treasured." Oh he was good. That catch line would sway any man..or woman into his arms. Almost anyone.

"What i would really like is a dance partner?" Which was true. They were playing my favorite hits and i wanted to free my spirit. The tall Dane guestered his hands towards me, his smile spreading infectiously. "Then come and dance with me." I placed my martini drink down, taking his strong, firm hand as he lead me to the dance floor. As i swayed my hips to the music, the doors at the entrance way slammed open, with Killer Quackerjack waltzing in, taking a seat upon the bar. "Give me a beer," he demanded, his voice dripping in heated rage, his mood having turned foul for the night. The bartender quickly gave him a beer, with Quackerjack taking gulps of the liquor. His crimson orbs darted around the area, until it fell upon my figure, dancing in a slow dance with the tall dane, smiling. A low admitted hiss purred through his beak, his buckteeth gritting as his sharp gaze fixated upon us, gulping more of his beer.

The tall dane carressed down my lower back, grinning slightly as he reached for my tender backside. I quickly swatted his hands away, narrowing my gaze at him. "I didn't tell you to touch me there," i retorted, my gaze looking away from the tall dane, my orbs meeting the fierce gaze of Quackerjack, as he gulped his beer, tapping his callous fingers upon the bar countertop. "Oh shit," i whispered, with the tall dane lifting up my chin. "Don't flatter yourself, beaut. Your ass is to scrumptious not to be held." The tall dane again attempted to reach to my backside. Instead, he received a minium of 20,000 volts through his body, spiraling out of the haunt. "Don't EVER come back here!" I quickly walked towards the door but was sharply pulled back as Quackerjack held a firm grip on my arm. With no words voiced, he dragged me outside the haunt and towards the tall dane, who had recovered slightly and was staggering a bit. 

"You Bitch! You ruined my pants! I'm going to ack!" Quackerjack planted a foot down upon the tall dane's chest, having him lay flat upon the floor. "Eheheh...You shouldn't have touched him!" There's that dark tone again. Quackerjack's grin grew wider and he instantly produced a blade from his person, the shine gleaning on the moonlit sky. The tall dane scooted back, watching the blade. "Hey! I only danced with that Bitch! Y-You can have his ass if you want him."

"This will be the last night, you gaze upon him!" With those words, Quackerjack sealed the man's fate. The tall dane had no chance to react as Quackerjack lunged towards him, the blade gouging into his eyes, ripping them out. Horrid screams rang out, as Quackerjack ripped the tall dane apart, piece by bloody piece. Limbs were discarded, toes torn apart, fingers ripped off until finally Quackerjack stood in a pool of blood, body parts everywhere. The smell was horrendous to a fault, so unbearable. Quackerjack grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him, blood everywhere. "I CRUSH anyone who takes what's mine," he whispered coldly, his grip tightening. Without any words, he lead me away from the haunt, leaving a trail of blood behind.

BAM! I fell down hard on the floor as we entered the wearhouse, with Quackerjack shutting the door. I staggered up, only to be flatten again as his feet pressed down upon my spine. "Don't move! We're gonna play a game!"

Play a game, he said. My mind wandered of what game he had in mind, and decided that it was better not knowing. My instincts were right as he took off his collar, then his shirt with puffy sleeves on. The next to go was his jester hat, his feathery hair in place. He kicked my sides as he walked to the closet, taking out a pair of rope and some other items. I slowly sat up only to be kicked down again. "Tonight...you'll be permantely mine," he whispered in a low, husky voice, wrapping a rope around my neck. Next, he connected another seperate rope from my next to my wrists, tying them behind my back. With a flick of the wrist, another blade appears, preceeding to rip my garments apart, my nude body exposed. He opened up a secret compartment, a chain dangling in place. He placed a hook of the rope on the chain, dangling me a few feet off the floor. "W-What are you gonna do?" I whispered, out of fear and haste. He gently glided his fingers across my chest, the slow movement sending shocks along my body, wanting more. "I'm gonna make you mine," he whispered darkly, grinning widely. The last piece of garments shielding him was discarded, revealing his toned body. He took out a whip, budded in beads, licking the whip lightly.

_"__**Send a heartbeat to**_

_**The void that cries through you**_

Whip!

_**Relive the pictures that have come to pass**_

_**For now we stand alone**_

Whip!

_**The world is lost and blown**_

_**And we are flesh and blood disintegrate**_

_**With no more to hate"**_

My screams echoed loudly as he whipped my body, the beads tearing my fur and digging into my flesh, streaks of blood being visable, as he sang.

_**Is it bright where you are**_

_**Have the people changed**_

Whip!

_**Does it make you happy you're so strange**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**I hold secrets flame**_

Whip!

_**We can watch the world devoured in its pain**_

The pain was immense, as he now switched to whipping my backside. Yet, listening to his dark husky voice sent sparks in my insides..sparks that i wanted him to quell. He threw away the whips, circling my body as it dripped in crimsom fluid, the gashes burning. He lowered the chain down, having my foot on the ground, taking his blade and pressing it against my cheek.

_**Delivered from the blast**_

_**The last of a line of lasts**_

_**The pale princess of a palace cracked**_

He nicked at my cheeks, watching fresh red come out, grinning darkly.

_**And now the kingdom comes**_

_**Crashing down undone**_

He leered close towards me, his breath hot and moist.

_**And I am a master of a nothing place**_

_**Of recoil and grace**_

I shivered, feeling his beak close to my lips. He drew back, cutting the rope from the chain, having me fall on the floor.

_**Is it bright where you are**_

_**Have the people changed**_

_**Does it make you happy you're so strange**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**I hold secrets flame**_

_**We can watch the world devoured in its pain**_

Quackerjack cut the connecting rope from my next, putting my arms above my head, fastening them upon a pole. He spread my legs apart, my body bleeding slowly from the cuts. "Time to claim you," he whispered dark and huskly.

Horrendous pain followed as he plunged into my ass, new crimson fluid flowing down. He tilted his head back, purring in pleasure, thrusting deep and hard. Screams of pain voiced at my throat with every thrust he managed, leering down close to my lobes, his voice raspy and hot.

_**Time has stopped before us**_

_**The sky cannot ignore us**_

_**No one can separate us**_

_**For we are all that is left**_

_**The echo bounces off me**_

_**The shadow lost beside me**_

_**There's no more need to pretend**_

_**Cause now I can begin again**_

Each thrust became harder and faster..and deeper. Droplets teared down my cheeks, body aching as the thrusts continued.

_**Is it bright where you are**_

_**Have the people changed**_

_**Does it make you happy you're so strange**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**I hold secrets flame**_

_**We can watch the world devoured in its pain**_

He pulled out and flipped me around, plunging hard back into me. I felt teeth knawing upon my flesh as he dug into my shoulder.

_**Strange**_

Panting, screaming and bucking back into him. I wanted this...I craved this.

_**Strange**_

_**Strange**_

His tongue darted, lapping upon the red fluid as our rythmns matched. "Say you belong to me," he whispered hoarsely, his beak near my lobes. Pants and moans were all that could be spoken, since my voice was lost through his toxic, painful punishment. HIs callous hands roughtly grabbed my hair, tilting my head, thrusting more rapidly. "SAY IT, SPARKY!"

"I-I..BELONG TO YOU!" I shouted, my voice draining with sweat and blood. He leaned forward, grasping a brusing kiss upon my lips, thrusting deeper, hitting my lightening spot, barely hanging on from exploding. One last thrust pelted in, feeling hot fluid flowing in my insides, our tongues intertwining with one another. A flick of the blade appeared again, cutting my palm, as he licked the wound clean. He gashed his own hand, pressing the cut into my own lips, lapping his crimson fluid in lust. Both injuried hands clasped with each other, his body laying on top of mine, feeling the fluids drip from my entrance.

"Ah...Your..mine now...Gigs. Mine...forever!" He whispered, cutting loose the rope and tossing the blade to the couch, slumbering into sleep. I layed still, catching my breath, gazing upon our hands intertwined. Not the way i envisioned being with him, but nonetheless accepted my dreams becoming reality. JJ will need an explaination. My orbs drooped down, breath sullen with soft snores being heard. I'll have a hard time cleaning up the place, but for now sleep beckons. He possessed me to be his, after all, Possession is one tenth of the law.


End file.
